Une dernière fois
by darklife974
Summary: L'histoire de la dernière bataille, ses peurs, ses doutes et deux personnes qui se trouvent. One-shot.


Ceci est ma première histoire, c'est un one-shot, et un yaoi. Je vous pris d'être indulgente avec un débutante tel que moi. Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont de J.K Rowling.

On était la veille du dernier jour d'école. Demain la guerre se terminerai par une ultime bataille. La bataille finale. Comme l'aimait la nommée Dumbledore. Demain, tout se décidera.

Un adolescent au cheveux blond se tenait au bord du lac. Il avait choisis de suivre le Survivant, il avait trahis ses parents. Il voulait croire que c'était le bon choix mais la foi lui avait échapper. Ses yeux gris orage se perdait dans l'immensité du lac. Il faisait nuit noir et un simple croissant de lune éclairait le ciel. Il essayait d'occulter les pensées qui le hanter. En vain. Alors inévitablement il pensait à la mort flottant dans l'air, aux cadavres qui bientôt joncheront le sol, et à sa mort à lui. Il était persuadé de mourir demain, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se l'imaginé. Douce et sans douleur, d'un simple sort, ou prendra t-on le temps de torturer le traître qu'il était jusqu'à qu'il leurs demande de l'achever ? Il se demander également l'impression qu'on a lorsque la vie s'échappe peu à peu de son corps sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Était-il normal de se poser ce genre de question à son âge ? Non, sûrement pas, mais on était en guerre…

Il n'était pas le seul, tout les étudiants présents se préparés au pire. Les jeunes couples se laissés emporter par une nuit d'amour désespérée afin de pouvoir gravés dans leurs âmes le parfum de l'être aimé. Certains encore craqués, ils pleuraient alors que d'autres ne faisait qu'attendre silencieusement l'inévitable. Les vieux amis se retrouvés et appréciaient juste le fait d'avoir quelqu'un, là. Les professeurs ne disaient mots, eux aussi aussi avait compris que demain tout serai fini.

Le survivant était seul, après avoir passé un moment avec ses amis, il les avait laissés seul, en amoureux. Il était celui en qui le monde avait placé toute ses espoirs et son avenir. Demain, lui aussi comptait mourir, il avait aussi cette irrésistible envie de gueulé, de crié, de jeté ses peurs et ses doutes à la face de tout ces gens qui comptaient sur lui pour les sauvés… mais c'était impossible alors il se taisait juste le cœur blessé.

Il marcha jusqu'au lac, il était d'un noir d'encre sous sa surface lisse, avec juste le reflet de la lune miroitant sur l'eau. Cela lui fit pensé à un miroir, reflétant la tristesse de son âme. Il distingua alors une forme assise devant et son cœur manqua un battement quand il découvrit son identité.

-Draco ?

Le blond se retourna, cette voix il serait capable de la reconnaître entre mille. Harry Potter. Il avait appris à le connaître et à l'appréciait au fil des mois qui suivirent son entré dans l'ordre.

-Potter ?

-Harry, corrigea t-il.

Une seconde de silence, le temps qu'il s'asseye au côté du blond, puis reprit.

-J'aimerai que tu me pardonne, commença t-il.

-Pourquoi Po..Harry ? C'est moi qui devrais te le demandait, après ce que je t'ai fais vivre pendant sept ans.

-Je n'étais pas non plus innocent à nos bagarre Draco. Mais j'ai été stupide, aveuglé par les préjugés.

-Je ne suis pas sur de survivre à demain Harry, en fait je ne suis même pas sûr de la vouloir… Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et peut être à t'aimais plus que je ne le devrais.

Après cette déclaration un silence se fit. Harry regardait Draco qui regardait au loin. Puis l'obligeant à le regarder lui dit :

-J'ai moi aussi j'appréciais ces moments en ta compagnie tu sais. En fait je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimait la première fois que tu m'as souri.

S'approchant des lèvres de Draco, il les colla aux siennes, ce fut doux, un peu hésitant, comme une caresse dont on n'est pas sûr de maîtrisait mais juste pouvoir l'offrir nous rend heureux. Puis ils approfondirent, mêlant leurs salives, ils y mettait tout leurs amours. Ils auraient voulu resté ainsi pour toujours mais le manque d'air les obligea à se décoller.

Draco regarda Harry, les yeux trahissant son amour mais aussi son inquiétude et ses peurs.

-J'ai peur Harry.

Cette déclaration résonnât dans la nuit. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, la mort anéantira tout.

-Moi aussi, mon ange. J'ai peur que ce soit le dernière fois que je te vois.

Un nouveau baisé, plus dur, plus violent, comme deux désespérés voulant échappés au désespoir.

C'est de cette manière qu'ils firent l'amour, comme deux anges déchus en enfer. Tantôt brutal, tantôt doux, ils y mettaient leurs âmes, leurs cœurs. Ils apprenaient, ils gravaient dans leurs esprits leurs odeurs, la formes de leurs corps, qui semblait s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Les moindres courbes, les moindres creux, les moindres angles...enregistrant touts les soupirs, les gémissements. Consommant leur amour avec fièvre comme deux ivrognes, plongé dans l'ivresse.

Puis l'aube arriva, éclairant de ses premiers rayons les deux corps allongés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Après un derniers baiser, ils se levèrent, silencieux. Ils auraient voulut dire tant de choses mais à cette instant plus rien n'avait d'importance que la présence de l'autre.

Harry enlaça Draco, une dernière étreinte, un cadeau qu'ils se faisaient.

-Harry je… Harry sentent l'inquiétude dans sa voix le coupa.

-Chut, mon amour. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment ça se finira ni même si on survivra. Mais je serai là, pour toi. Toujours.

Ils arrivèrent mains dans la mains dans le grand hall. Les élèves qui s'y trouvèrent n'en porta pas grande importance. Bloqués dans leurs mutismes, l'atmosphère était tendu.

Soudain, la voix du directeur rompit le silence.

-Harry !

Le concerné le regarda.

-Directeur…

Albus eut un petit sourire en découvrant leurs deux mains enlacés mais reprit un visage grave. Il tendit au griffondor une dague mais en y regardant de plus près il put découvrir l'épée de Godric Griffondor miniaturisé.

\- Il pourrait bien t'être utile.

-Merci.

Albus lui présenta un regard encourageant puis s'éloigna. Draco serra un peu plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

La dernière bataille avait commençait. Le sorts fusaient , des corps tombés. Le survivant tuait, sans hésitation les personnes attaquant Draco et vise versa. Le sang coulait et la terreur régnait. Tout le monde continuait à se battre sort après sort, mort après mort. Les Impardonnables furent prononcés et les éclaires verts zébraient le ciel l'espace, les gens s'écroulaient toujours.

Draco avançait au fur et à mesure qu'il tué. Et bientôt se retrouva face au Lord.

-Oh mais qui voila, le Traître Malfoy en personne…

Harry paniquait, il avait perdu Draco de vue. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne se lui pardonnerai pas.

Il avançait toujours puis dépassant le rang des baguettes ennemis, se retrouva face à une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Draco se tordant de douleur, torturé par Lord Voldemort en personne.

Voyant son ennemi de toujours arriva il l'acheva d'un simple Avada Kadavra. La tête de Draco retomba lourdement sur le sol, Harry se précipita vers lui, bouillonnant de rage, les yeux aveuglés par les larmes retenus.

Voldemort le regarda intrigué.

-Alors comme ça le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'est entiché du Traître. Intéressant. J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de le garder en vie encore quelque temps.

Harry fit face au Lord, sa magie crépitait autour de lui. Ainsi commença le combat.

Après d'un moment, le seigneur des ténèbres réussit à priver Harry de sa baguette et le menaça de la sienne. Grâce à ses connaissances en magie sans baguette, Harry put désarmé le Lord et se retrouva ainsi à égalité.

Guidé par la vengeance, il sauta sur le Lord pour l'assener de coup de poings mais son adversaire plus fort physiquement reprit vite le dessus.

Et la soudain une pensée s'insinua en lui. Draco était mort. Mort. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se battre.

Profitant de ce moment le Lord récupéra sa baguette alors qu'une voix l'interpella. Il posa sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry alors qu'il fit face à Dumbledore.

-Albus qu'elle surprise ! Moi qui te croyait mort…

-Je pense Tom, que tu le sera bien avant moi.

Albus remarqua l'air étrange qu'avait Harry, un mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'amertume. Il découvrit la raison un peu plus loin, là où gisait le corps sans vie de Draco Malfoy.

Profitant de inattention du Lord, il prit l'épée qui s'agrandit et d'un coup se transperça le torse au niveau des poumons et en même temps le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui frappé par la douleur, son visage tordu, poussa un dernier cri avant de disparaître en un tas de cendre qui s'éparpilla.

Harry tomba. C'était une sensation étrange de sentir le métal dur et froid de traverser son corps. Cela faisait aussi atrocement mal. Il frissonna soudainement de froid, ses membres s'engourdissait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous allons te sauver.

-Professeur…

Mais Albus n'écoutait pas. Il fallait qu'il sauve Harry, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Au moment de lancer un sort de guérison, une main l'arrêta.

-Professeur, écoutez, dit Harry d'une voix faible. C'est trop tard et vous le savez. Il toussa un peu de sang mais continua. Mais ce n'ai pas grave vous savez, j'irai le rejoindre. Il lança un regard au corps de Draco, souriant légèrement à l'idée. Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans lui… Il toussa un peu plus fort.

-Harry… Albus pleurait. Personne n'avait jamais vu le grand Albus Dumbledore pleurait, ses larmes sortait de ses yeux ridés et coulaient sur ses joues tel de petites gouttes dévalant le flan d'une montagne.

-Non professeur, il ne faut pas pleurer. Je serai heureux et puis nous avons gagné…

Severus et quelques autres arrivèrent.

-… soyez heureux. Je suis assez égoïste pour le suivre jusque dans la mort…

Une toux l'interrompit. Toutes les personnes présentes écoutaient sans pouvoir rien faire, les dernières paroles de leur Sauveur.

-…je l'aime. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Adieu professeur.

Et Harry s'éteint. Un profond silence s'empara de l'endroit.

Et seul les quelques personnes sur place purent affirmés avoir vu le spectre de Draco Malfoy s'approchait doucement du corps de son amant et se penchait sur son corps pour ainsi relever le spectre de celui-ci pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs corps enlaçaient, ils disparurent dans une brise.

Fin.


End file.
